Bella's Early Change
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: The scene from New Moon in the meadow with Laurent. He bites her, Jake kills him, and saves her. How will Edward react to Bella's Change?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a story that I made up………………..okay, so I only made up parts of it. Anyway, it takes place in New Moon, so I suggest that if read that yet, DON"T READ THIS!!! It's about Laurent and Bella in the meadow. Laurent got his teeth into Bella as she tried to run, but Jake's pack killed him before he could kill her. So now she's in La Push, in Jake's house, and she has no idea what happened. Now Charlie thinks she is dead, and so does Alice. Which is why she comes back, to La Push, to see if it is true or not.

I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chapter One: Waking Up

I opened my eyes slowly, and was met with the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. It was in sharp detail too. I turned my head to the side, and was met with the Jacob's sleeping face. He was sleeping in a chair that had been set up beside the bed.

I realized I was in his room, and I wondered why. I tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it as my stomach lurched and my head pounded. I lay back down, facing the ceiling again, and tried to remember how I had ended up in Jake's bed.

I remembered the meadow. I remembered Laurent appearing in front of me, and then talking to me. I remember trying to run, after a time, and him catching me. And then pain. Intense pain, shooting from my neck through out my veins. I recalled screaming, and then I heard another scream, Laurent's screaming as horrible growls and snarls ripped through the forest. And then, I passed out.

I sighed. I wondered what had happened to me after that. Obviously, Jacob had rescued me. I wondered if he had sucked the venom out of my system, as Edward had. I lifted my hands to my face, and looked at them.

They were pale. As white as Edw--Laurent. I couldn't think his name, I just couldn't.

I noticed my scars were all gone. All but the crescent shaped scar from James.

Jacob grunted in his sleep, and I turned to look at him, my hands falling to my stomach. He was slowly opening his eyes. He looked at me, and his eyes were red, and if he had been crying.

"Bella, oh Bella." He murmured, looking at me with sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Jake? I'm….one of them now, aren't I?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said, looking away.

"So you must hate me now." I murmured. He looked up sharply.

"Never!" He cried. I smiled sadly.

"Good, because that would suck. I would hate not being friends with you" I said. He nodded, and placed his hand on my cheek. It was so hot, almost painful.

He hissed and withdrew his hand.

"You're so cold." He whispered.

I laughed, suddenly, and I didn't know why. "Of course I'm cold Jake! I'm dead!" He looked at me strangely.

"Bella…" He started. But just then, Sam burst into eth room.

"So, she's alive." He growled at me. I nodded.

"You could say that." I said, with no more humor in my voice.

"I bet you're thirsty." He snarled at me. I thought for a second, and then I felt it. A horrible thirst. A horrible hunger. I nodded.

"Yeah. Got any woodland creatures on you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You shouldn't be here! We should have killed you!" He barked at me.

"No! I won't let you touch her!" Jake yelled, standing up. I noticed he was almost the size of Sam.

"You're right Sam. You should have. Why didn't you?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "Jake stopped us. That and it wasn't your decision to change." He said softly. I nodded.

"Um…I am kind of thirsty. Can I like, go to the woods?" I asked. Sam shook his head, while Jake nodded.

"Fine, he'll take you." Sam said, and then he was gone. Jake sighed and helped me up from the bed.

We walked out, and I took a deep breath. Jake smelled…odd. Not really bad, just different. He smelled like the woods. Like…the wild.

I took a deeper breath, and gagged. I smelled something so sweet, that I couldn't stand it. It was blood. Human blood. I realized it must be Billy, and I hurried past him.

"Hurry!" I said to Jake when we were outside, and the smell of human was stronger. We ran into the woods, and I killed the first animal I could. It was a small deer. I felt satisfied after it was drained.

Jake just stared at me as I walked back up to him. "You know, I would have thought that you would have been covered in blood." He said softly. I shrugged. I didn't have a drop on me.

"Hey, I jut thought about…what does Charlie think happened to me?" I asked. Jacob looked away.

"He thinks that you died. That you were attacked by a bear." He said softly. I gasped.

"I can't go back, can I?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You can go back and see him, but you shouldn't talk to him. And you should hunt more." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, then lets go, I think I smelled a real bear." I said sadly. Jake nodded, and I took off again. I knew he would be following close behind me. Close enough to make sure I didn't endanger any humans. I was thankful that he was.

Yeah! My first chapter of my first Twilight fic!! Please Review! I'll try to get the second chapter up later today or early tomorrow! But reviews make me go faster!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Alice and Charlie

I sighed as I looked at my house. It seemed sad. My mother's car was in the driveway, along with Charlie's cruiser. I wanted to run into the house and hug them, and tell them that I wasn't dead. But I knew I couldn't. Especially since they had already been informed of my death.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." Jacob said, seeing eth sadness in my face. I shook my head. I wanted to cry, but my eyes wouldn't leak any water.

"Yeah. I think you're right. But, I had to see them again. I just had to." I turned away from my house and walked farther into the woods. I didn't want to chance anyone seeing me. After all, dead girls didn't walk around, did they?

I started off the direction of _his_ house. I wanted to see it, too. I needed to smell it with my new nose, see it with my new eyes, and prove to myself that he was really gone.

"Where are we going now?" Jake asked me as we jogged through the woods. I sighed as he came level with me.

"I'm going to…the house." She said. He nodded, but frowned.

"I'm going with you." He said. I shook my head, but continued jogging.

"No." I said.

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"Two reasons. One, the treaty. Two…I just don't think you should go. Its something I have to do myself…I hope you understand." I said. He was silent as we jogged on, and then he stopped.

"Yeah, sure." He said. I stopped and turned, and was about to say something when he turned and ran away.

'He must be thinking that I'll leave him for Edward again. Even though we can never truly be together now…' I thought as I turned and ran as fast as I could.

I made it to the house in about two minutes. I stopped in the clearing that was outside of the house. It was overgrown. I sniffed the air hesitantly, and smelled them, ever so faintly. The Cullens. I thought the house had been vacant for a long time, which made sense, since it had been almost…five months? Six?

I shook my head and walked forward, at a normal human space. I was at the porch all too soon. I sighed and made my way to the door. I put my hand on the knob, and turned it. I expected the door to be locked, but to my surprise, it opened. I took a deep breath, and stepped into the house. I closed the door silently behind me. I took a step forward, and my footsteps echoed eerily.

The first thing I noticed was that his piano was gone.

"Do you play my lullaby any more?" I asked the empty house softly.

"Whose there?" A voice called from the stairs. I looked up, and saw Alice.

"Alice…" I whispered, and fell onto my knees, because her image brought his to mind.

"Bella?" She said in astonishment. She was at my side in a second, and kneeling next to me to peer at my face.

"Bella? What happened? You're….a vampire." She whispered. I nodded.

"Laurent bit me. He tried to kill me…but the werewolves killed him." I explained as she hugged me tightly. I took a deep breath, and loved what I smelled. It was sweet and comforting, and made me feel safe.

"Alice…why are you here?" I asked. She sighed and we stood up.

"Your future went blank. I assume it's from the werewolves." She said, her face scrunching in disgust. I sighed.

"How is…everyone?" I asked hesitantly. Alice was silent for a few minutes.

Finally, she said, "Well, Carlisle is teaching, Esme opened an antique shop, Jasper and I are taking acting classes in the school where Carlisle teaches, and Emmet and Rose are on their honey moon in Asia." She paused.

"And Edward?" I asked hesitantly. She looked away.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" She asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah. Please Alice." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"He was in South America the last time he called home. I don't know what else…." She stopped, and her eyes glazed over. I knew she was having a vision.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked as she came out of her daze.

She looked at me, and frowned. "Edward decided to come back. He'll be here tomorrow, unless he changes his mind. He isn't going to see you, but he is going to se Charlie and Renee weeping over you." She said softly.

My breath hitched. "I should go to him." I said softly. She nodded.

"If that's what you want to do. He'll be arriving around two tomorrow morning." She said. I nodded.

"Thank you Alice. I have to go now." I said as I took a step toward the door. She nodded and let me go.

Thank you so much for all your reviews!! I hope this one is a little better….I left you at kind of a cliff hanger didn't I? Sorry! Well, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Edward and Running

I sighed as I watched the clock tick slowly, oh so slowly. I was sitting in _his_ room. On the floor. Alice had kindly given me a clock, so that I could keep time. I wished she hadn't. I was killing myself, just starring at the clock and wishing for it to be two already.

I looked again. It was one forty-seven in the morning. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

A few minutes later, I heard the opening of the door.

"Really Alice, I saw you two weeks ago. Why do I have to be here now?" I recognized that velvet voice. _Edward._

"Because! I have a little surprise for you! Now come on!" Alice said. I heard her on the stairs.

"I'm not going to go to my room Alice. There too many memories of her there." He whispered sadly.

"You went to see her house today, didn't you?" Alice asked kindly, pausing in her ascent.

Could almost see Edward nod. "Yes. They were mourning her Alice." He said. I heard heart break in his voice, and I wanted to run out to him.

Alice was quiet, but son two sets of foot steps were on the stairs. I held my breath as they got closer to the door. I stood up swiftly.

"What's that smell? It smells like another vampire…" I heard Edward murmur, right outside the door now.

I almost jumped out the window. I was too scared to move though. The door knob turned, and the door swung inward slowly. Alice flipped the light switch, even though she didn't need to. Why would she, when we were all predators used to hunting at night?

"Bella…" Edward gasped. There was no happiness in his voice, I noted. Just…confusion and sadness.

"Hi." I said softly, not moving, not looking away. I could have hit myself for being so stupid. Here was the love of my life, or rather, undead life, and all I could say was hi. Yeah, same old me.

"You were…changed?" Edward managed to gasp out.

I nodded. "Yes. Laurent changed me." I said this so calmly, that I wondered who was controlling my mouth. It wasn't me. I also wondered why he was just standing there, instead of embracing me. For that matter, why was I just standing still?

I took a step foreword. He took a step back. I stopped. I closed my eyes, and let a sob escape my throat.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked gently, not daring t meet his eyes.

He was silent for a long time. When I looked up again, he was backing slowly away.

"Edward…" I said. He shook his head.

"Edward, I still love you! I need you right now! Edward!" I called frantically as he backed away faster. Soon, he was gone, and I knew he would be far away by now. He was running, I just knew it, and I wanted to run too.

I fell to my knees as my dead heart was torn, again, from my chest. "Edward…" I whispered softly. Alice was still there, I knew, but I didn't care.

I got up shakily and ran past her. I suddenly _had_ to get out of the house. I had to run. I made it to the door, and caught his scent.

"Fine Edward. If you run from me, I'll catch you. I'm a newborn. You can't beat me." I whispered fiercely. I took off at my top speed, scenting every now an then. Stayed strong on his tail for a while.

I eventually had to stop. I had lost the trail, and I was too thirsty to continue. I caught and killed a deer, and then I just sat for while, wishing I could cry.

'_Why did he leave? I'm stronger, prettier, and faster now. I'm unbreakable now. He can't hurt me now. Why the hell did he run away?'_ I asked myself in my mind. I sighed. I knew I couldn't go back to Jake. He wouldn't take me back. Or he would, and his pack wouldn't.

But Alice would. I returned to the house, but didn't enter. I found Alice there, out front, waiting for me. She hugged me tightly as son as she could.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I hadn't seen this! I swear I would have told you if I had!" She said. I nodded.

"I know." I said softly. She sighed.

"Where will you go now?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Denali?" I said half-heartedly. Really, all I wanted was curl up and die.

"I could go with you. I've been meaning to pay Tanya a visit anyway." Alice said lightly, trying to cheer me up.

"Yes, all right. I have no where else to go now." I said softly.

Alice held my shoulders in a firm grip that would have killed me, had I been human. "You listen to me Bella. You will always have a place with us. With the Cullens. Remember that." She said it sternly, leaving now room for argument. I nodded my head. She seemed satisfied and let me go.

"Okay, we're gonna leave right away then. Oh, but first, you need a new outfit. I know this great mall in Canada that stays open al night!" She said excitedly. Apparently, she was already over Edward's little scene. Well, at least that made one of us. I sighed and followed her to her waiting car.

Absently, I noticed that it wasn't the yellow Porsche. It was just a nice black car. Probably a Cadillac, I guessed as we got in. I didn't really care. I was just distracting myself from him. I sighed again and watched the dark landscape roll by at incredible speeds as we made our way to Canada.

I hope no one hates me for making Edward like that! It's just how this chapter turned out. Well, please review! I'll get chapter 4 up ASAP!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Denali

I sighed as we finally pulled up to a large house. We had bee driving forever, or that's what it felt like. I was currently wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, courtesy of Alice's shopping trip.

"Are you getting out, Bella?" She asked. I nodded and got out. Alice smiled and we walked up to the house. She didn't even have to knock on the door. It opened when we were almost to it, and a young male vampire stood there, smiling at us. I didn't know him, but of course, I didn't know anyone in Denali.

"Hello, Fredrick." Alice said sweetly as we walked into the house.

"Hello Alice. How nice of you to visit." He said. I noticed he didn't take his eyes off me.

"And who are you?" He asked me.

"Bella." I said. He nodded.

"I'm Fredrick." He said. I nodded.

"Oh Alice!" A woman cried, rushing into the room. I assumed it was Tanya.

"Tanya!" Alice cried. Yep, I was right.

They hugged briefly, and then Tanya looked at me. "Who are you, dear?" She asked.

I was about to answer when Alice said, "Oh, this is Bella." Tanya frowned.

"Bella? Did Edward actually…" She stopped, taking in the pain on my face.

"No, it was a recent accident." Alice said.

"You're a newborn?" Tanya asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm only about a week old." I said.

"My. And you're eyes…" She said. I knew my eyes were the same as hers. A nice golden color. Maybe a little darker now…

"Yeah. I've never tasted human blood." I said.

Fredrick and Tanya grinned at me. So did Alice. "That's very good!" Tanya said.

"That takes a lot of willpower." Fredrick said.

"Carlisle will be happy to hear it, Bella." Alice murmured. I smiled at them, although it didn't really reach my eyes.

"Where is everyone else?" Alice asked softly.

Tanya smiled. "Hunting. We elected to stay here." She said, including Fredrick in the 'we' with a sweep of her arm.

Alice nodded, and they started to talk, and then they just walked away, talking, and left me alone. With Fredrick.

I didn't really care. I didn't want to have to make polite conversation with him. I didn't want to be here. I just wanted…I don't know what I wanted.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, suddenly by my side.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just….I'm not used to being a vampire yet." I said softly. It was kind of the truth, kind of a lie. What was really wrong was that I hated being what I was because Edward had run from me.

"Hey, it gets better." He said softly. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Really? I doubt it. I mean, in ninety years, my whole family will be dead, and I'll still be here, like this. I don't' think it will ever get better." I said, my breath barely a whisper.

He shook his head. "Yeah, that's all true enough, but you won't be alone. You'll have us, in Denali, and the Cullens, where ever they'll be, and all the other good vampires." He said, his breath tickling my ear. I just shook my head, and took a step away from him.

"Maybe. But right now, it sucks." I said, turning to leave. "Tell Alice I said thanks." I said as I headed to the door.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked me softly. He hadn't moved from his spot.

"I have no idea." I said. It was a half lie. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I was going where ever the hell Edward was. I would find him, and I would talk to him. Or not. Maybe just finding him would be enough…

I sighed and opened the door. I stepped outside, and closed the door behind me. I looked at the bright blue sky, got my bearings, and took off. I was going to go back to Washington, find his scent, and follow it.

I wouldn't give up until I found him. Even if it took me forever, because I had eternity now.

Sorry it's shorter than the others! Fredrick is my own character, and he'll show up later. Please review! Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers so far! I love you all!

-Edge of Darkness


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Why Did I Run?

(This chapter is in Edward's POV, but the rest of the story will be in Bella's POV unless I type it up here, like I did this time.)

I sat in my hotel room, starring at the wall. I had no idea why I was in Indiana right now. I only knew that I had run as fast as I could. Away from her, away from what she had become.

I don't really know why I ran away from her. I still loved her; I still hated being apart from her. I sighed. I remembered the earlier day…or rather, night.

_Flashback_

_I stared at her house, and listened numbly as her father and her mother cried over her._

"_Why?" Her mother murmured over and over as she hugged her husband, Phil. He, of course, had no answers._

_I couldn't move, I just couldn't. I felt as though someone had ripped by heart out of my chest. Bella was dead. I was too late._

_I turned to leave, but was shocked when I saw Alice._

"_Hello Edward." She said brightly. I scowled at her._

"_Did you know?" I asked softly. She nodded._

"_Yes." She said simply. I glared at her._

"_Then why couldn't you stop it! Or tell me!" I hissed. She sighed._

"_Come on Edward." Was all she said. I allowed her to lead me through the woods and to our old house._

_When we arrived, she opened the door, and we walked in. I looked around._

"_Really Alice, I just saw you two weeks ago. Why do I have to b here now?" I asked. I didn't want to, but I recalled everything that she had ever done in this house._

"_Because! I have a little surprise for you! Now come on!" Alice said. She started up eth stairs and I sighed._

"_I'm not going to go to my room Alice. They're too many memories of her there."_ _I whispered sadly._

"_You went to see her house today, didn't you?" Alice asked kindly, stopping her climb_.

_I nodded, even though she already knew that. "Yes. They were mourning her Alice."_ _I said. My voice broke a little._

_Alice was quite, but I started to climb the stairs anyway. She nodded and we climbed together._

"_What's that smell? It smells like another vampire…" I murmured. We were right outside my door now._

_Alice opened the door, and turned the lights on. There was someone standing in the center of my room. It was…_

"_Bella…" I gasped. She was…a vampire. I was o sad…my chest hurt so badly too…_

"_Hi." She said softly. Her voice was different now. More musical. More like ours._

"_You were…changed?" I managed to gasp out. She looked at me with golden eyes._

_She nodded. "Yes. Laurent changed me." She said. I felt another painful blow to my stomach. Laurent? Had he attacked her? Or had she let him…_

_She took a step foreword. I took a step back. She stopped and closed her eyes, a sob escape her throat._

"_Are you afraid of me?" She asked gently, she wouldn't look up to meet my eyes._

_I was silent, but I started to back away. When she looked up, she saw me leaving. I had to get away from her…I couldn't stand her face like that, so perfect, so not my Bella._

"_Edward…" She said. I shook his head, I didn't want to here her say my name. It was too painful._

"_Edward, I still love you! I need you right now! Edward!" She called frantically as I backed away faster. I turned and flew down the stairs, and out the door, and into the woods._

_I was long gone in almost no time, running away. Didn't know to where, I just knew I had to get away as soon and as far as possible._

_End Flashback_

I sighed again. I thought about her face. It was so pale, with perfect features and golden eyes. It was the face of my kind, the face she had wanted. But it wasn't _her_ face. It wasn't the face I loved.

'_Its not? I still love her…_' I thought. I closed my eyes. Of course I still loved her. How could I not? She was my everything. I opened my eyes and stood up. I wondered where she was…

I picked up my phone and called Alice. I was sure she would be with Alice.

"Hello! This is Alice!" She said cheerily. I could tell it was being faked.

"Alice? Is…is Bella with you?" I asked softly.

She was silent for a long moment. "No." She said.

I closed my eyes against the pain in my chest. "She isn't? Do you know where she could have gone?" I asked. I was hoping she would know…

She was quiet again, for longer this time. I wondered if she was having a vision… "Forks. She's probably going there." She said.

"Probably? Didn't you have a vision?" I asked.

"Yes. But not about that. It was about you…" She stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when I see you next." She said. I sighed and snapped my phone shut. I had to go to Forks. Maybe I would get lucky and she was there.

And maybe she wouldn't actually hate me for running from her…I could only hope.

A/N so, what do you think? I wanted to do what Edward thought about Bella's change and such. Next chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Moving Forward

(Okay, Bella's POV again)

I took another deep breath, but I couldn't smell anything. Well, that wasn't true. I could smell everything. The animals, the trees, the rain…everything except _him._ I had been hoping to catch his scent, but it was useless.

I sighed and shook the rain out of my eyes. Yeah, it was raining. In Forks. What a shock!

I was soaked to the bone, and my clothes were making it a little hard to move. I was just glad that I wasn't cold. I decided to just say screw it and try again tomorrow. But first I had to figure out where to stay.

I made my way to _their_ old house, and curled up on the porch, out of the rain. I wanted to sleep, but of course I couldn't. I sighed and hugged my knees closer to my chest.

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of someone approaching, and I sat up straighter. Their wind was blowing any scents away from me, so I couldn't tell who it was.

A figure ran out of the wet bushes, and I could instantly see it was a huge wolf. I noticed more wolves walking up behind it. They were all smaller, except one that ran forward, toward me.

I recognized them as Jacob's pack, and the one running toward me was Jacob. I could make out his beautiful red fur even in the dark and the pouring rain.

"_**Bella!"**_ He said. I looked at him for a moment, confused. He hadn't spoken. He had made a kind of barking sound, but I had heard it in my head, as his voice.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded his big furry head. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be on Cullen land…" I said.

"_**I came because I missed you so much. I couldn't stand it! Besides, they aren't here now."**_ He said. I nodded.

"You're right, they're not." I said pitifully.

"_**You can understand me?"**_ He asked, whining and cocking his head to the side. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can." I said. I wondered if that was my special power. Probably.

"_**You have to leave." **_Came a harsher voice in my mind. It was Sam. He stepped up beside Jacob.

"I know." I said softly.

Jacob started to whine. _**"No you don't!"**_ Jake argued. I sighed and looked at him.

"Yes I do Jake. I have no place here. I can't stay with you, and I can't go home. And what if some one was to see me?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"_**Exactly. Which is why you should leave immediately." **_Sam said.

I nodded again. "Yeah, I know that too." I stood to leave. Jake whined, but I smiled at him before he could speak. "Don't worry Jake, I'll come back. Soon." I said. It was a lie, a realized. I could never come back. He nodded.

"_**Okay, I guess."**_ I felt bad for lying to him, but I knew that if I didn't, he would follow me. I sighed and turned to go, and ran at my top speed.

I slowed down as I heard a howl of pain. _**"Bella!" **_It was Jake. I ground my teeth and ran even faster, trying to outrun his voice.

I stopped when I was several hundred miles away. I looked back, even though I could no longer see Forks. I sighed. Time to move foreword. No more going back there. Never again. I'd search for Edward still, but I would not go back there if I could help it.

I decided to go to where Alice had told me the other Cullens were for now. England.

There! I managed to get another one done! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: England

I looked at the large house in front of me. I could smell them, but I wasn't sure if they were there. I sighed, and stepped up to the porch. I raised my hand, and lightly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Esme call in a sing-song voice. I smiled. She must have thought it was a human.

When she opened the door, she froze.

"Hi Esme." I whispered.

"Bella?" I nodded. She smiled. "Alice called me earlier and told me about what happened. Are you okay dear?" She asked as she guided me into the house.

I noted that _his_ piano was there. I sat on a sofa as Esme sat next to me.

"No, not really. I was pronounced dead, so I can never go back to my family. My best friend, Jacob, and his pack of werewolves hate me now, because I'm a vampire. I'll outlive my parents. And, _he_ hates me too." I said. I wanted to cry. Oh how badly I wanted to sob into Esme's shoulders and let it all out.

But I couldn't. I was dead. And the dead didn't cry.

Esme smiled sadly. "He could never hate you dear. He'll love you for as long as he lives." She said. I sighed.

"I don't think so. Not after how he reacted." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Obviously, Alice hadn't told her about how Edward had run away from me.

So I told her. I tried to keep the pain from my voice, but it wasn't working. By the time I had finished telling her, and she had finished trying t console me, it was almost three, and she said that Carlisle and Jasper should be getting home soon.

Sure enough, almost right after she said that, Carlisle walked in through the door, followed by Jasper.

They froze when they saw me.

"Bella?" They asked in shocked unison. I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How…?" Carlisle started, but stopped when Esme shook her head.

"Later." She said. He nodded.

Suddenly, I felt a little better. I glared at Jasper.

"Just trying to help." He said apologetically.

I sighed. "Sorry Jasper. I've had a bad week, that's all." I said.

"You're only a week old?" Carlisle asked, astonished.

I nodded. "Yeah. Vegetarian since day one." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"That's very good Bella." He said. Jasper nodded.

"I'm glad you guys are way out in the country though, because otherwise I would have never been able to come. Humans are too…" I couldn't find the right word…

"Tempting?" Jasper asked. I nodded. We shared a quick smile. I noticed that I was felling better again, not so depressed. But I decided not to call him on it this time.

"So…how've you been since…we left?" Jasper asked cautiously. I shrugged.

I looked around, and noticed that Esme and Carlisle were gone. Probably discussing my change.

"Bad." I said simply. He nodded.

"Who changed you?" He asked.

"Laurent. He caught me in the woods, alone, and bit me. Before he could kill me, he was attacked by werewolves and killed." I said matter-of-factly. As if I was explaining why two plus two didn't equal three.

"I see. Why did they let you live?" He asked.

I thought about that for a moment.

"I was best friends with one of them. Actually, he was probably a little in love with me. So he stopped them." I didn't want to explain t anymore. I think he sensed that, because he changed the topic.

"Does Alice know? If not, then she'll be very mad when she finds out." He said.

I laughed. "Yeah. She was the first one to find me. And then…" My voice trialed off and I closed my eyes. Even Jasper's powers couldn't take away the pain of Edward rejecting me like that.

"It will be all right Bella." He said soothingly, trying to calm me.

I looked at him and smiled a smile full of pain.

"How can you be so sure about that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Because, he's my brother, and I know him very well. I know how much he loves you." I sighed, and was about to speak, when a song by Skillet started playing.

Jasper smiled sheepishly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and opened it.

"Hello?" He asked. I tried not to, but I could clearly hear the voice on the other line.

"Jasper, its Edward. I need to talk. I'm in a bad way." He said in his velvet voice.

"Edward…" Jasper tried, but Edward interrupted him.

"I missed her so much. I went back to see her, but at her house, they were mourning for her. So I was going to leave. I was going to go to Italy. To die. But Alice found me and took me to the old house, and she was there. Bella was there. She's a vampire now Jasper! And I…I was so shocked, that I just ran! I'm sure she hates me now! I just had to talk to some one!" Edward finished, his voice frantic.

"Edward, there's something you should know." He said softly. I froze as he looked right at me.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Bella…she's here, in England. Right here." He said. I stared in shock at him.

"She is? Can I…can I talk to her?" He asked hesitantly. Jasper looked at me, and I nodded.

He handed me the phone.

"Edward?"

OH! I'm an evil bith. Sorry about that! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More soon!

-Edge of Darkness

P.S. MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!(My evil laugh!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Acceptance

"Edward?" I asked again.

He was silent before he finally whispered, "Bella?"

I bit my tongue at the sound of his voice. Even over a cell phone, it was still perfect.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for running-"

"No Edward. I want you to tell me this in person. Please…" I whispered, cutting him off.

"Of course Bella. Of course. I'll be there soon." He said.

"Okay." I said softly. Neither of us hung up.

"Bella…I don't want to hang up. Is that okay?" He asked softly.

"Sure. But what if you loose signal?" I asked. I knew it wouldn't happen. Their phones _never_ lost signal.

He chuckled. "Silly Bella, I won't." I nodded.

He was silent for a while, and I sat on the couch, worrying the hem of my shirt.

"Im on the plane now. I have to turn off the phone. I'll be landing in a few hours." He said.

I sighed. "Okay." I said. He hung up, and so did I. I handed Jasper his phone, and he smiled at me.

"I told you, didn't I?" He asked I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, although I wasn't smiling.

Esme and Carlisle cam back then, and Carlisle looked at me sadly.

"Bella…" He said. I sighed.

"Edward called. He's coming here. He's on the plane. He'll be here in a few hours." I said. They nodded.

"That's good." Esme said. It was more of a question than a statement. I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I said softly.

I sighed and wondered what the hell I would do for the next few hours…

………………………………………………………………………………

I looked at the clock. Three hours had passed. Edward would arrive any minute.

I was sitting alone in the living room. I had just ended up hunting or the last few hours. I had killed two deer. My thirst was satisfied, at least for now.

I heard the door open, and then I caught his scent. He closed the door and came forward slowly. I turned to look at him.

"Bella!" He cried, and ran to me. He caught me in his arms, and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Bella…I'm so sorry….I shouldn't have run…it just surprised me….Bella…." He said against me hair as he held me.

"It's okay Edward." I said. He took my face into his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, I love you so much. No matter what. I hope you know that." He said. I nodded.

"Of course I know that. And I love you too." I said. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me. It was gentle at first, like when I was still human, but then it became more passionate. But he was still restraining himself. He didn't want to hurt me.

"Edward, you can't hurt me now." I whispered after he broke the kiss.

He smiled again. "I know." And then he kissed me even more passionately. I kissed him back with as much passion and urgency.

He was leaning forward, gently pushing me back onto the couch, when the front door burst open.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice called from eth door. We jumped apart.

"Alice!" We both said as we looked at her. She was beaming.

"I knew you guys would get back together!" She said. Just then, Jasper came into the room.

"Jasper!" Alice said, completely forgetting us.

I laughed with Edward as they left the room, and he looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back.

"See, being a vampire isn't _all_ bad." I said. He laughed.

"I thought I was supposed to say that!" We laughed again. I finally felt whole. I had Edward with me, and this time, it was for eternity.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, what do you think? A nice ending, huh? I'm toying with the idea of a sequel...well, tell me what you thought!!!!!!!! And, if you want me to do a sequel, just tell me!

-EdgeofDarkness


End file.
